


Call No Man Happy

by incorrect19days



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Excessive Complaining, Genital Piercing, Guardian Angel AU, Guardian Angels, Humor, I'll add to this as I go, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Nipple Piercings, Religion, Slow Burn, Tattoos, celestial lapdances, he tian is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: Do you ever find yourself sitting at your desk, staring out the window, and wishing things were different? Wishing the universe would throw something interesting your way, just to break up the tedium?Stop it.Stop it right now and get a dog, start doing macrame, learn to play the flute, anything else.The universe is a tricky son of a bitch and will kick you in the teeth as soon as give you a sign. So be careful with that daydreaming because you could end up saddled with a celestial felon that tries to get you arrested and drinks all your beer.Don’t say I didn’t warn you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Call no day happy until it is done.  
> Call no man happy until he is dead.

Do you ever find yourself sitting at your desk, staring out the window, and wishing things were different? Wishing the universe would throw something interesting your way, just to break up the tedium?

Stop it.

Stop it right now and get a dog, start doing macrame, learn to play the flute, anything else.

The universe is a tricky son of a bitch and will kick you in the teeth as soon as give you a sign. So be careful with that daydreaming because you could end up saddled with a celestial felon that tries to get you arrested and drinks all your beer.

Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

-

Six months ago, several horrible things happened to Mo Guan Shan.

He dropped his brand new phone in the toilet, spilled coffee on his laptop, and he woke up to find a complete stranger eating pizza rolls on his couch. But we’ll get back to that.

At twenty-nine, Mo Guan Shan had resigned himself to a comfortable, yet mediocre existence. His job at the university library could be tedious, but paid enough for him to afford a small apartment in a not-completely-shitty part of town, food, and a little extra to put in his savings each month. The lower middle class American dream.

He had a few close-ish friends, co workers he got drinks with after work some days, and a boss that mostly left him to his own devices. So, no one actively horrible. Unless you consider the other tech that relentlessly hit, but she’s more obnoxious than villainous. His ex girlfriend was a bitch, but entirely avoidable.

His car was decent, a gold sedan from the early 2000’s that he routinely lost in parking lots. He’d bought it used the year before. It didn’t have air conditioning and smelled vaguely of cats, but it got him places he needed to go and had a working radio so… whatever.

There wasn’t going to be a movie made about his life, detailing his many adventures, but things could be worse and sometimes that’s all you can ask for.

Even still, he found himself wanting more. He’d find himself daydreaming while shelving books. But he knew he wasn’t going to do anything to change his situation, so he’d stick to feeling sorry for himself.

-

One cool morning in October, things got weird. The alarm went off and he considered throwing it against the wall. He showered, brushed his teeth, managed to cut himself shaving, got dressed, and made his way to the kitchen.

He froze mid step and nearly fell over. There was a man sitting on his couch. His hair was dark and messy like he’d just woken up. He wore a faded black t-shirt under a dark red hoodie, tight black jeans, and tattered black boots caked with dirt like maybe he’d come from a construction site. He was heavily tattooed, and eating his God damn pizza rolls.

“Who the FUCK are you?!” he demanded, searching the immediate area for something he could use as a weapon against the man if need be, but came up empty. He fumbled for his phone.

“How did you get in here? I’m calling the cops.”

The man laughed, “No you’re not.”

Mo Guan Shan looked down at the phone in his hand, watching the man out of the corner of his eye, but it wasn’t there. Looking around, confused, he spotted it. The asshole on the couch was holding it, smirking.

“What the fuck, who are you?” Mo Guan Shan asked again, more perplexed than angry at this point.

“Isn’t it obvious?” The man asked, “I’m your guardian angel.”

Mo Guan Shan raised his eyebrows, “Yeah, and I’m the king of candyland.” The man looked around, clearly unimpressed by the sparsely furnished room and picked up another pizza roll. “Oh, how the mighty have fallen.”

What the fuck.

Against his better judgement, Mo Guan Shan almost felt inclined to believe him, which was distressing.

“Alright, psycho, you need to get the fuck out of here.”

The man shook his head, tossing Mo Guan Shan his phone, “Trust me, I’d love nothing more than to leave. I’ve read your file.”

“What the hell does that mean? What file?” Mo Guan Shan asked.

“Your case file. You’re just some boring fucker with a case of ‘poor pitiful me,’ and i don’t want to deal with that shit at all.”

Mo Guan Shan was at a complete loss. He checked the time on his phone and sighed, shoving it into his pocket. He was going to be late for the second time this month. He could hardly say ‘sorry boss, some lunatic broke into my apartment, stole my phone, and insulted me’ so now he had to come up with some convincing lie. Great.

All he could think to say was, “you don’t look much like an angel.”

The man rolled his eyes, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. “Yeah, I left my halo in my other coat.” He pulled a rolled up piece of, what looked like, parchment from his pocket and held it out to Mo Guan Shan.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he approached, taking the paper from him and unrolling it.. He read it twice, trying to make sense of it. Long story short, it was a contract, chastising him for whining in flowing calligraphy.

It told him that by signing he was agreeing to accept ‘the guidance of a heavenly angel.’ The fine print at the bottom said he acknowledged the angel was part of a ‘special rehabilitation program.’ Fantastic, he’s a charity case for angelic criminals to get community service hours.

“Why would I ever agree to this? Even if it was real, and it’s not, It’s ridiculous”

The man’s smile was vaguely sinister as offered Mo Guan Shan a golden fountain pen he’d pulled from another pocket.

“Because your life is boring, and I am not.”

Mo Guan Shan considered that, studying the man more closely now that he could see him. His eyes were dark gray, like the clouds before it rains. There were three small dots tattooed above his left eyebrow and several small symbols under his eyes. They looked familiar but he couldn’t pinpoint what they were.

There was a small rose with stem and leaves from is hairline to the bottom of his jaw. Little bits of black right under his hairline told Mo Guan Shan that if he shaved his head there’d be some on his scalp. The large intricate design that seemed to wrap all the way around his neck looked familiar also, like something he’d seen in an old book.

If any of this was true, it was probably that last part.

Fuck it, why not.

He snatched the pen and scribbled his signature on the line, handing both items back to the other man.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“He Tian.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mo Guan Shan watched as the parchment rolled up like a scroll and vanished along with the pen. No shit - vanished. He must have had a stupid look on his face because the other man laughed.

“Alright, what now?”

Mo Guan Shan raised his eyebrows, confused. 

“I have to go to work.”

“Oh, that’s right. You work at a bank or something.”

“Library.”

“Whatever.”

“Right. I have to go. So…”

He Tian grabbed a backpack Mo Guan Shan hadn’t noticed before from the ground next to the couch and swung it over his shoulder.

“Let’s go, then.”

“Do you want me to drop you off somewhere? I guess you could stay here…”

The man laughed again and said, “I’m coming with you.”

“Coming with me… to my job?”

“No, we’re going to fuckin’ Disney World. Yes, to your job.”

“I don’t think I can just take you with me.”

“Sure you can. What are they going to do, kick me out of the bank?”

“Library.”

“What. Ever.”

“Seriously, it’s not ‘bring your crazy person to work’ day, I can't take you with me.”

He Tian sighed.

“Calm down, George McFly, I'm going to be working there as an intern. You get to teach me all about the glamorous world of whatever it is that you do.”

“I work in a fucking library!”

“Wow, hostile.”

Mo Guan Shan checked the time. 

“Fine. Let's go.”

“Lead the way, bossman.”

-

Mo Guan Shan fumbled with his keys pressing the unlock button halfway through the parking lot. The car chirped and lights flashed. He Tian groaned but Mo Guan Shan held up a hand to quiet him.

“Do you have a car?”

“No.”

“Then don’t even fucking start.”

“At least let me drive.”

“Why… would I ever do that?”

“Because-” He held his hand out for the keys, “-if you drive, we’re going to be late and I want to make a good impression on my first day. Don’t you trust me?”

“No!”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because I’ve known you for less than an hour and you’re clearly insane.”

“And yet…”

Fuck.

And yet, here he was.

Because he’d apparently lost his fucking mind as well, he handed over the keys. 

“Alright, asshole, get us there in seven minutes and i’ll buy you lunch.”

“Make it a drink and we’ve got a deal.”

“Six minutes.”

Sans seatbelt, He Tian threw the car into reverse and stomped the accelerator, burning rubber - read: fucking up his tires- out of the spot. He cranked the wheel to the right, shifting to drive and peeling out of the lot. 

Mo Guan Shan started to give him directions, but the man shushed him. 

“I know this city better than you.”

Weaving in and out of morning traffic, getting them a fair amount of honks and verbal abuse, He Tian reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a phone with a sparkly pink case.

“You have a phone.” Mo Guan Shan stated, stupidly.

He Tian cocked an eyebrow, turning to look at him and nearly side swiping a Prius.

“Yes.”

“They have phones… where you're from?”

“Hell? Of course, who do you think invented roaming charges and limited data plans?”

Mo Guan Shan gaped at him and He Tian rolled his eyes theatrically.

“For fuck’s sake, I'm kidding. You really need to get the stick out of your ass or you're really going to hate me.”

“I kind of already hate you.”

“See, that's the stick talking.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Not quiet.”

-

Five minutes later they pulled into the library's parking lot.

“Told ya we’d make it.”

“Yeah, and we almost died like ten times.”

“Key word- almost.”

They got out of the car and He Tian tossed his keys back. Closing in on the building, Mo Guan Shan found himself getting nervous.

“So, you said you’re going to be interning here?” He asked, holding the door open for He Tian and following him through it.

“That’s the plan. On your recommendation, no less.”

“Whoa, what?”

“Yeah, they think we're friends or something.”

“No one is ever going to believe that.”

“I'm just telling you what my caseworker told me.”

“And who's your caseworker?”

He Tian chuckled.

“Why? You gonna call and complain?”

They stopped in front of the door to the library and Mo Guan Shan turned to look at him.

“Any way I can trust you act like a decent person here? I don't need to get fired today.”

“I'm not a person.”

“Dude.”

“I'm on my best behavior.”

“That doesn't comfort me.”

He Tian shrugged, smirking, and pulled the door open. Mo Guan Shan grabbed his badge from behind the counter and clocked in. Right on time.

Being summer, the place was all but deserted. He Tian followed Mo Guan Shan to the small breakroom, looking around at the not entirely unimpressive stacks as they went.   
It wasn’t so much a break room as it was a corner of the room mostly blocked off with a table and some chairs. Very fancy.

Jian Yi looked up from his phone when he heard them, ready to say something, but froze when he saw He Tian. Yeah, Mo Guan Shan wanted to say, try waking up to him on your couch.

Jian Yi recovered quickly, standing up and extending his arm for a handshake.

“You must be the new intern. He Tian, right?”

“Right.”

“Cool, well I didn’t knew you were coming until this morning so I have nothing for you to do. Just follow Mo Guan Shan around and shelve books, I guess. ”

The phone rang and Jian Yi promptly sat back down, motioning for Mo Guan Shan to go answer it. He turned to He Tian, but he’d wandered away to paw through the books to shelve. Jian Yi looked pointedly at He Tian and back, raising his eyebrows questioningly at Mo Guan Shan. Unsure of what silent gesture could use to explain the situation, turned and walked off.

-

After about a minute, Jian Yi said, “So, you're Mo Guan Shan’s friend?”

“Yep.”

“He hasn't told me about you.”

“Funny, he hasn't told me about you either.”

Jian Yi looked slightly put out by that, but continued. 

“When did you two meet?”

“A few days ago.”

“Where?”

“A bar downtown.”

“...You met Mo Guan Shan at a bar?”

“Sure did. We hit it off right away.”

Jian Yi looked skeptical. 

“I have a hard time believing that.”

“Rude.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, you’re just not exactly his type.”

“Because I’m so far out of his league?”

“Because you’re a dude.”

“That’s never stopped me before.”

“You also seem like kind of a dick.”

“I grow on people. Like a fungus, or a parasite.”

“What’s this about parasites?” Mo Guan Shan asked, coming around the corner.

“He Tian was just telling me how you two met.” Jian Yi explained.

Mo Guan Shan turned on He Tian. He’s not THAT crazy, right? 

“What?!”

“It’s ok,” Jian Yi assured him, “I’m not entirely surprised.”

Again, “What?!”

Taking pity on him, He Tian said “I was telling him about the bar the other night.”

Mo Guan Shan glared at him like maybe if he does it hard enough he’ll evaporate.

“Yeah. That.”

“What did you think I meant?” Jian Yi asked, puzzled.

He Tian winked at him and Jian Yi laughed. Fucking spectacular.

“If you two are done gossiping…”

Jian Yi rolled his eyes, patting his pockets and picking his phone up off the table.

“Fine. Be boring. I’m going to go get some lunch, you guys want pizza?”

They decided on cheese because Jian Yi is picky and He Tian wanted mushrooms which is a punishable offense in and of itself. They watched him leave and Mo Guan Shan looked through the cart of books, deciding where to start. 

He pulled his headphones from his pocket and began to untangle them. After half a minute of struggling, He Tian snatched them away, straightening them out in five fucking seconds and handing them back. Mo Guan Shan raised his eyebrows, more impressed by that than anything of the other weird things he’d done so far.

He plugged them into his phone, putting one in picking some music. He Tian followed him while he returned the books to their shelves, but made no attempt to help.

“Your friend seems nice.”

“Jian Yi? Yeah, he’s cool. I’ve known him and his boyfriend since we were kids. Fuck you very much for that, by the way.”

“For what?”

“What do you mean for what? For telling him we met in a fucking bar. He’s already jumped to conclusions here.”

“And what conclusion is that?”

“That we… you know.” 

“Fucked?” He Tian asked. Mo Guan Shan felt himself flush, glad he was facing away.

“Yes.”

“Oh, God forbid.”

“Are you gay?” Mo Guan Shan asked before he could stop himself, knowing that was incredibly rude. He Tian was quiet for long enough, Mo Guan Shan wondered if he’d heard him.

“I like pretty, fun, people. I couldn’t care less what body parts they do or don’t have.”

Mo Guan Shan nodded, liking the simplicity of that, but unsure of that to say. Thankfully, they lapsed into silence. A few minutes later, Mo Guan Shan was reaching for a shelf just an inch out of his reach. Annoyed, he looked around for the step stool, but He Tian took the book from him.

“Here?” he asked. Mo Guan Shan nodded, thanking him. They made it to the religion section, He Tian staring as his phone, Mo Guan Shan froze, spinning around suddenly. 

“Metatron.”

“...What?”

“That’s the tattoo on your neck. Metatron’s cube.”

He Tian smiled, eyebrows raised. He pulled the collar of his shirt down an inch, revealing the top of a circle with a symbol he couldn’t make out.   
“Good eye. I have all the archangels seals as well.” He said, drawing a line from his throat to his pelvis. 

“That… is actually pretty awesome.”

“I can show you later, if you want.” He Tian said, looking slightly smug.

“Yeah, sure.”

Mo Guan Shan turned back to the books and He Tian to his phone. 

“Why do you know about that?”

“Theology has always been an interest of mine. I know that probably sounds ridiculous to you.”

“You think that sounds ridiculous to me? Of all people?”

“I thought you weren’t a person.”

“Fuck you.”

-

Jian Yi eventually made it back with the pizza and they ate quickly.

“We should go out for drinks after work.” Jian Yi suggested. “I want you to mean Zhan Zhengxi.”

“Jian Yi-” Mo Guan Shan started.

“Sounds good to me,” He Tian said, cutting him off. “He owes me a drink for getting us here on time.”

Jian Yi smiled, pulling his phone from his pocket, probably to text Zhan Zhengxi.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Mo Guan Shan asked.

“I really am.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Mo Guan Shan had finished shelving the books from the cart, he moved on to organization and inventory. After an hour or so of that, He Tian slumped into a chair, throwing his arm over his face.

“I starting to understand, dude. This is the most boring thing I’ve ever done, and I’m not even doing it.”

Mo Guan Shan glared at him.

“You didn’t have to come with me. You could have stayed at my apartment, or found something else to do.”

“I mean… theoretically, yes, but I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to stick with you.”

“All the time?”

“Well, I’m not going to hold your dick when you take a piss or anything.”

“Haven’t you done thins before?” Mo Guan Shan asked.

“Nope, you’re my first. Be gentle.”

“So I’m like a guinea pig?”

“Pretty much.”

“Great.”

Another few minutes of silence passed as He Tian watched Mo Guan Shan work. He moved books around, putting them in their correct order. His lips moved and, at first, He Tian assumed he was mentally reciting the alphabet or something. But the tiny movements he made with his head, like he was nodding along with a beat, He realized he was silently singing along with the music.

He Tian felt a pang of something he couldn’t quite identify. It was the most relaxed he’d seen him in the - he checked his phone - five hours he’d known him. It reminded him of one of the things he’d always liked best about humans.

Even if he doesn’t like his life, even while doing something so tedious, he’d found a moment to sing. That’s strictly human, and one of the best ‘fuck you’s’ there is to this freak show of a universe.

“What do you like about this job?” He Tian asked.

Mo Guan Shan jumped, dropping a book, like he’d forgotten He Tian was there. Furrowing his brow in concentration, he considered the question like he’d never thought about it. Maybe he hadn’t.

“Oh...um... I like books, I guess.”

“Well, that’s a fucking stupid answer, try again.”

Mo Guan Shan sighed, turning to face him, crossing his arms, and leaning against a shelf.

“It’s quiet and peaceful, for the most part. I get to be alone and listen to music and no one really fucks with me.”

He Tian considered that.

“You live alone, then come here to be alone some more. That sounds lonely.”

He nodded, looking away.

“It can be, but I’ve got friends i can see if I don’t want to be alone.”

“You don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend or anything?”

Mo Guan Shan squirmed, shifting his weight from foot to foot, clearly not enjoying the turn the conversation had taken.

“Not anymore. Why? Isn’t this all in my file?”

“Probably. I kind of just skimmed it, to be honest.”

“Because it’s so boring, right?”

His tone had a bitter edge to it He Tian hadn’t expected.

“Partially. I thought it would be more interesting to hear from you.”

“Yeah, well, I’d rather you just read that part if it’s all the same to you.”

“Sure.”

This shit, right here, is why he’d never wanted to do anything like this. He didn’t have the patience or give-a-fuck to deal with this. Time to change the subject.

“So, we’re getting off in a few hours, right?” He Tian asked.

“Two hours, yeah.”

“And we’re going out with your friends?”

“Looks that way. We should probably get our story straight, since you’ve already made the situation horrible.”

“You’re being melodramatic.”

“Fuck you.”

“Later.”

“For fuck’s sake. So, you told Jian Yi we met at a bar a few days ago?”

“Yep.”

“And heavily alluded to the non-factual fact that it’d been a one night stand type thing?”

“Yep.”

“By now he’s already told Zhan Zhengxi so the damage is done.”

“I’m still failing to see the damage there. Is it because we haven’t fucked? If lying is the issue for you, we can go to the bathroom right now and-”

“NO!” Mo Guan Shan interrupted.

"Then what do you want to do?”

Mo Guan Shan gathered his thoughts, fiddling with his headphones and worrying his lower lip with his teeth. He was genuinely distraught by this and it was fucking irritating.

“Alright, we’ll tell them we met at a bar on Friday, and talked and we’ll leave it at that. Jian Yi will press for details, but if you can keep your fucking mouth shut, he’ll let it go and we can pretend we’re just friends and coworkers.”

“And that’ll explain why I’m staying at your apartment?”

“Shit. Is it too late to tell them you’re my cousin?”

“It’s never too late for incest, sweetheart.”

“Charming. We’ll go with my first idea.”

He Tian didn’t respond.

We’ll see.

-

Two hours later, they agreed to meet Jian Yi at the bar. Mo Guan Shan started the car while He Tian connected his phone to the radio. He pulled a slim, gold, box from his pocket, and popped it open to reveal an assortment of colorful cigarettes. He lit a blue one and picked a song.

“Hey, Mo Guan Shan?”

“...Yeah?”

He Tian turned in the seat to look at him.

“I’ve been thinking.”

“That sounds like a bad thing.”

“Shut up. You know the stick we were talking about earlier?”

Mo Guan Shan raised his eyebrows.

“The one in my ass? Yeah, I remember.”

“And you know why I’m here?”

“Because my life is boring, right? What’s your point?”

He Tian took a drag of the cigarette and exhaled bright blue smoke in his direction. It smelled like a mixture of pot and blueberry muffins.

“My point is, fuck your idea. Fuck your plan. Fuck your dramatics Let me do what I came for here.”

“Which is?”

He held the cigarette out to Mo Guan Shan, filter first, moving it closer and closer until he took a tentative drag. It tasted as good as it smelled and burned his throat pleasantly as it worked it’s way into his bloodstream.

“To raise a little hell.”

Mo Guan Shan, having used up all his excuses, plucked the cigarette from He Tian’s fingers and shifted into gear. 

He Tian laughed and cranked up the volume.


	4. Chapter 4

Stupidly, Mo Guan Shan’s anxiety started to build as they pulled up to the bar. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. When he put the car in park, He Tian stared at him until Mo Guan Shan looked over.

“It’s going to be fine.”

“You’re not going to tell me to trust you?” Mo Guan Shan asked.

He Tian laughed. “Absolutely not. Just don’t be a little bitch.”

The sun was beginning to set and the temperature was dropping quickly. Mo Guan Shan grabbed his hoodie from the backseat and got out of the car to pull it on. Printed on it, was the name of a band or a tv show or something that He Tian hadn’t heard of.

Approaching the doors, Mo Guan Shan said “Please don’t be an asshole.”

He Tian placed his hand over his heart, frowning.

“You wound me.”

-

Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi sat at a booth in the corner. Jian Yi smiled, waving them over.

He Tian didn’t know what he’d expected of Jian Yi’s boyfriend, mostly because he hadn’t put any thought into it, but it wasn’t this. He was almost as tattooed as He Tian, excluding his face. There was a thick ring through septum, two through his right eyebrow, and half-inch plugs in his ears. He had a pair of black sunglasses pushed up on his head, keeping his hair out of his face.

There’s a certain kinship between the heavily modified, a unique understanding. You know they’re never going to ask you why you did it, and that’s a relief no matter who or where or when you are.

He Tian introduced himself, letting Mo Guan Shan slide into the booth before him. Zhan Zhengxi raised his hand to catch the attention of the waitress, ordering three drinks and gesturing to He Tian so he could order his own.

Mo Guan Shan and Jian Yi fell into conversation, ignoring the other two as they watched the waitress shout the order to the bartender and return with their drinks.

Zhan Zhengxi got a whiskey and coke with an extra shot on the side.

Jian Yi, a frozen margarita.

Mo Guan Shan, a dark beer in a pint glass.

Lastly, she placed a double shot of tequila with a salted rim and lime wedge.

They all held up their drinks for a toast.

“What are we drinking to?” Jian Yi asked.

He Tian said, “Redemptio.”

Mo Guan Shan said, “exitum.”

Jian Yi said, “gesundheit.”

Zhan Zhengxi didn’t say anything.

They clinked their glasses together and drank.

Mo Guan Shan and Jian Yi fell into a conversation, ignoring the other two.

He Tian asked, “What do you do, Zhan Zhengxi? Are you a huge dork like those two?” He used his thumb to point at Mo Guan Shan and Jian Yi.

“I’m a bodyguard.”

“Shit, you’re so much cooler than them. Do you ever work for famous people?”

“Sometimes.”

“Anyone I’d know?”

“Probably.”

“Do you carry a gun?”

“Yes.”

“Can I see it?”

“No.”

They watched each other in silence for a few long moments.

“You’re a man of few words, I see.”

Zhan Zhengxi huffed out a small laugh.

“I can’t say the same about you.”

“That, you can not.”

The waitress came back to their table and they ordered more drinks.

“So, Jian Yi said you and Mo Guan Shan met at a bar?”

“Yeah, a few days ago.”

Zhan Zhengxi nodded.

“Do you live in the area?”

“I’m actually staying with Mo Guan Shan for awhile.”

Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi were both caught off guard by that. He Tian got the feeling that Mo Guan Shan’s friends thought his life was boring too.

“Just for a few days.” Mo Guan Shan told them, visibly relieved when their drinks arrived and momentarily ended the conversation. He Tian hid his smile behind his drink. Again, we’ll see.

He Tian turned his attention to Zhan Zhengxi’s tattoos. His left arm, as far up as he could see, was a detailed and elaborate replication of the planets revolving around the sun. On the back of his right hand was a vibrant, red, rose, leading up to a sleeve of flowers. Lillies, dahlias, daisies, blue bonnets, and more he didn’t recognize. One of the rose’s petals had ‘Jian Yi’ in flowing calligraphy. On his left hand, a snarling tiger’s face in traditional style. He couldn’t make out the tattoo on the side of his neck.

Zhan Zhengxi sat still, accustomed to this and doing the same thing. Unable to see any higher with He Tian’s jacket in the way, Zhengxi said, “Let me see your hands.” He Tian sat them on the table, palms down. His weren’t quite as pretty as Zhengxi’s.

On the back of his left hand he had a diagram of an anatomical human heart. The back of his right was blacked out like he’d scribbled over it with a black marker, a hasty cover up. On the first knuckle of the fingers of both hands were symbols similar to the ones across his cheek bones. The lower knuckles alternated between thin black bands or vertical lines of dots, the exception being a small, red, heart on the middle finger of his right hand. His fingernails were painted black, further adding to the contrast of dark on light skin.

They didn’t realize the other two were watching them until Jian Yi said, “You gonna take your dicks out next?”

“Why?” He Tian asked, “Do you want us to?”

“Kinda.”

Mo Guan Shan laughed, seemingly loosened up a bit by the drinks. Good.

“Do you have any tattoos, Jian Yi?”

Zhan Zhengxi snorted and Jian Yi glared at him, extending his arm to show He Tian a tiny tattoo right above the crease of his elbow. It simply said ‘fuck.’

He Tian said “I would get rid of every tattoo I have right now so that could be my only one.”

Jian Yi raised his glass to that, smiling.

“What about you, Mo Guan Shan?”

Now it was Jian Yi’s turn to laugh.

“Wouldn’t you know?”

Mo Guan Shan sighed. There wasn’t a lot he could do about this now, was there?

“Nope.” He Tian answered simply. Everyone took a drink, unsure of what to say.

“So, that’s a no to the tattoos?”

Mo Guan Shan nodded.

“No tattoos. I guess I just haven’t found anything I like enough yet.”

He Tian considered that. Most of his held some kind of significance, but there were plenty that were just funny or cool looking. People tend to worry about their permanence, which is one of those things he’d never put much thought into, if that wasn’t obvious by now.

Pulling them from his pocket, He Tian went to light a cigarette with the silver lighter he’d used earlier. It was one of those gag lighters, shaped like a small gun.

“You can’t smoke in here.” Zhan Zhengxi told him.

“…Are you serious?”

“Unfortunately. There’s a patio through that door.” He pointed to a red door at the back of the building. He Tian sighed, like walking 200 feet would ruin his day. Even still, he stood.

“I’ll be back.”

Mo Guan Shan slid out of the booth, standing to join him. Jian Yi shrugged, clearly surprised, and gave Zhan Zhengxi a little push to do the same and they all made their way to the door. The little patio was nice. Large standing heaters and several tables to choose from.

They sat, and He Tian lit his cigarette, holding one out to Mo Guan Shan. A yellow one for both of them. He hesitated for a moment but took it. He Tian lit it for him and sat back. Zhengxi lit his own and Jian Yi shook his head in exaggerated disapproval.

“Damn, He Tian, you’ve been around for two days and you’ve already corrupted him.”

“Give me a week and he’ll have a tattoo and start a screamo band.”

Zhengxi nodded. “I’m in. I have a tattoo machine and a guitar. And Jian Yi screams a lot.”

“What do you contribute to the band, Mo Guan Shan?” He Tian asked.

“I used to play the piano…”

“Classical screamo, got it.”

“Fuck you.”

Mo Guan Shan and Zhan Zhengxi were still talking when Jian Yi asked, “So, alchemy?”

He Tian cocked his head to the side. “What?”

Jian Yi gestured toward his face. “The tattoos. Their alchemical symbols. The ones on your fingers too.”

Damn, these people were nerds.

“Oh… yeah. It’s always been an interest of mine.”

Jian Yi smiled. “That’s a pretty old interest. You thinking about becoming an Alchemist when you grow up.”

He Tian’s returning smile wasn’t as bright. “Something like that.”

They stayed for a few more hours, drinking, talking about nothing in particular. He Tian tried, to no avail, to get more information out of Zhan Zhengxi about his job.

Around eleven, they decided to part ways. Jian Yi, Mo Guan Shan, and He Tian had to be up early for work. Zhan Zhengxi told them they were all pussies. He was reminded that he didn’t have work the next day and to shut the fuck up.

They spent the drive home in relative silence. Mo Guan Shan played music this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the apartment, Mo Guan Shan asked He Tian if he wanted a beer. He Tian accepted, rolling his eyes at the label. In exchange, He Tian offered him another cigarette, blue this time. They sat on the porch for awhile.

“I like your friends.” He Tian said.

Mo Guan Shan nodded. “They’re cool.”

“They seem like a really mismatched couple. I love it.”

“They’ve known each other since they were little kids and ended up going down very different paths. It’s amazing they stayed together.”

“Is that a good thing? He Tian asked.

Mo Guan Shan nodded slowly, thinking. “I think so.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, watching as the unnaturally blue smoke rose as dissipated. Mo Guan Shan asked, “What’s the deal with these cigarettes?”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re weird. I’ve never seen them before.”

“Do you do a lot of your shopping in the celestial realms.”

“I do not, no.”

“I figured. What’s weird about them?”

“They taste odd, kind of like pot. Are there drugs in them?”

“You think I’m drugging you?” He Tian asked with a wry smile.

Mo Guan Shan looked away, embarrassed by how childish his question had sounded. “I didn’t mean…um…”

He Tian laughed. “I’m kidding. Yeah, there’s drugs in them.”

“WHAT?!” Mo Guan Shan looked horrified, dropping it like maybe it was going to bite him now that he knew it’s secret.

“Oh, calm down, drama queen.They’re not going to hurt you…probably.”

“How fucking comforting. Isn’t that kind of like giving someone roofies? That’s fucked up.”

He Tian laughed. “Kid, do you feel roofied?”

Mo Guan Shan thought for a moment, picking up the cigarette and examining it, “I guess not. But, in all fairness, I’ve never been roofied before.”

“As far as you know.”

“Good point.”

“Yeah. It’s like an herbal thing, I don’t really know how it works. It can mellow you out, like chamomile tea or something. Which you definitely need. It’s probably stronger for humans. I’m not going to give you thing that would hurt or kill you, that’s not really very guardian-like. Plus, it feels good, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then, fuck it. Who cares?”

If you use it correctly, ‘fuck it’ is one of the most powerful phrases the universe. It’s right up there with ‘make me,’ ‘prove it,’ and ‘you can have the rest of my fries.’

Never underestimate how easy it is to influence someone with words. Even, and especially, if it’s to kick your ass.

Mo Guan Shan looked thoughtful. He Tian had to cut him some slack. It’d been a weird day for him. He didn’t tell him that he could easily ‘roofie him’ with or without one of these if he felt so inclined. That wasn’t comforting either.

Christ, he should have brought a teddy bear or a small dog or something. Comforting wasn’t exactly his strong suit.

He Tian stubbed his cigarette out on the concrete and left the butt on the small table by the door.

When they were back in the living room, Mo Guan Shan said, “I don’t have an extra bed or air mattress or anything. I wasn’t exactly expecting company.”

“The couch is fine.” He Tian told him, unzipping his sweatshirt and dropping it onto the floor next to his bag. He pulled his shirt over his head next and Mo Guan Shan froze.

He Tian’s back was to him. From his shoulder blades to his lower back, he’d tattooed intricate wings, detailed down to feathers. He’d seen tattoos like this in the past, but this was unreal.

Before he could stop himself, Mo Guan Shan huffed out a small, surprised, laugh. He Tian turned around.

“What?”

“Wings…” was all he could think so say.

He Tian nodded, “Yeah, I got them before…” He cut himself off, quickly finishing with, “…before I got here…”

Mo Guan Shan raised his eyebrows

“Before this morning? I figured as much.”

Torn between not wanting to stare at, because even crazy people rarely like that, and wanting to see the tattoos he’d talked about earlier, he gave in to his curiosity.

Sure enough, evenly spaced from his chest to pelvis, were the seals of the seven original archangels. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Remiel, and Sariel.

It was no surprise to find he had his nipples pierced.

Over his left hip, and farther down than Mo Guan Shan could see, there were several large, red, roses. From his right hip to armpit, a flock of blackbirds in flight.

His right arm was like his hand, entirely blacked out, from his wrist to his shoulder. On his left bicep, a raven with it’s wings spread, an apple where it’s stomach should be. Below that, an octopus. It’s head below the crease of his elbow, it’s tentacles wrapped around his forearm and curving around the delicate bones of his wrist.

“I can take my pants off now, if you want to keep looking.” He Tian told him after a few minutes.

Mo Guan Shan scoffed, all sarcasm and eye contact avoidance. “Maybe next time.”

He Tian laughed. “Not the answer I wanted, but I’ll take it.”

“Take it with cream and sugar, if you want. Just keep your pants on.”

“You’re no fun. Do you mind if I take a shower?” He Tian asked. “It’s been a long day.”

“Sure. The bathroom’s the second door on the right. There’s soap and shampoo and stuff.”

“Bathroom things, got it. Thanks.”

He Tian grabbed a few things from his bag and headed that way. Mo Guan Shan heard the bathroom door click shut, but his eyes were on the bag. The corner of an envelope or something was visible between the crumpled up clothing.

Knowing it was a dick move, he sat on the couch and carefully extricated the thing. It really was just a manilla envelope. It’s good to know there’s Office Depot in heaven. Sure enough, his name was printed on a sticker on the front. His file. Because he has a fucking file. He tried to justify opening it. It was HIS life after all. Didn’t he have a right to see it? That’s not really how that works, but he opened it anyways, pulling the papers out.

It wasn’t long, just a few pages. He wondered if that was a bad thing. Nearly thirty years on this astral plane and his whole life could fit on a few pages. Shit, maybe he is boring.

The first page was just what you’d expect. His name, date of birth, physical description.The second was a very succinct summary of his life up until this point. School, childhood, his dad getting sick, his friends, his job, his ex and their nasty breakup. The third page was a chart or graph or whatever the fuck that he didn’t understand. It had numbers on the side and bottom and lines that spiked up and down or just stayed horizontal. What are these called again? Something about projections? Is it good that most of his lines were pretty much straight?

The fourth page was a similar, brief, summary. He was when he realized that none of that shit had even happened. He reached a point that said ‘2019: quits his job’ and his blood went cold. This is shit that hadn’t happened YET. He quickly scanned the page, not sure what he was looking for or what he wanted to see. Then the envelope was gone and a noise from a few feet away made him jump.

He Tian stood a few feet away, dripping soapy water onto the carpet, a towel around his waist, another in one hand and the papers in his other, expression unreadable.

“It’s awfully rude to go through other people’s things, Mo Guan Shan.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry. That was really shitty of me, I was just… curious. Wouldn’t you be curious if you knew you had a fucking file?”

He Tian sighed, setting the papers down on the coffee table and drying his hair and body with the towel he was holding.

“I do have a fucking file, and it’s a hell of a lot thicker than this.”

“Have you read it?”

“Yes, unfortunately, but I wish every day I hadn’t. Knowing the future isn’t a good thing. Do you know the suicide rate of scryers? Seers? It’s astronomical and always has been.”

Mo Guan Shan opened his mouth to speak, but He Tian help up a silencing hand and continued.

“You think you want to know what’s going to happen to you? To your friends? You want to know when you’re going to die? That doesn’t give you power over it, or make it easier to accept. It makes you aware, legitimately aware, of your mortality and humans don’t handle that well.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No. Do you know how lucky you are that Yi didn’t get any further? You know you’re going to be quitting your job next year. Do you think you’re going to ever go to work again without thinking about that?”

“Then I just won’t quit.”

“Yes, you will.”

“I don’t believe in fate. I don’t believe that things are predestined to happen and I don’t have any control over it.”

“Unfortunately, you don’t have to believe it. That was decided a millennia before you were born and there isn’t a fucking thing you can do about it. Trust me, I tried.”

“What did you do?”

“That’s none of your damn business. Hand me my bag.”

Mo Guan Shan picked it up, holding it out to him and watching him root around in it before extracting a small bottle of gold liquid.

“You’re going to drink this, and you’re going to go to bed.”

“Why do you get to know all this and I don’t.”

“Because, that’s just the way things are.” He Tian said, tossing him the bottle.

“What if I don’t drink it?”

“Then I will pour it down your throat.”

Mo Guan Shan found he didn’t doubt that.

“What’s it going to do?”

“It’s going to make you forget.”

“What if I don’t want to forget?”

“I don’t give a shit what you want. I’m not going to fuck up my chance to fix things because you’re nosy and stubborn. Save some dignity and drink it.”

He Tian tossed him the bottle but he made no move to open it.

“Drink it or I will make you drink it and I will leave. There’s plenty of people that need my kind of help, but I’d prefer to stay with you. Unless you want me to leave.”

Mo Guan Shan looked away, thinking about how easy it would be to cut him loose and go back to how things were before, back to his normal life.

He pulled the stopper from the bottle and drained the contents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is so short.

He Tian sent a slightly dazed Mo Guan Shan to bed, flopping down on the couch with a sigh. He was frustrated with himself and, to a lesser extent, Mo Guan Shan. 

Sure, he obviously shouldn’t have left the envelope in such an obvious place, that was stupid and reckless and he was surprised he hadn’t been struck with a lightening bolt or turned into a pillar of fire.

He did, however, receive a text from one of his many betters.

“You are so fucking stupid.”

Normally, he’d be offended by that, but it wasn't - entirely - untrue this time. He picked up the envelope, turning it over in his hands. He was beginning to think it might be time to actually read the thing.

Christ, could he be less qualified for this? Probably, but he’d have to be a snail. And dead.

-

Mo Guan Shan woke up hungover. It wasn't bad, as far as hangovers go. He didn’t want to be put out of his misery, but he certainly felt it. If anything, he felt like it should be worse, considering he didn’t remember going to bed last night. He wondered if he’d said or done anything stupid.

In the living room, He Tian was on the couch, lying on his back and staring at his phone.

“Morning.” Mo Guan Shan said, walking past him to the kitchen.

“Sure is. How ya feeling?”

“Not bad. Did I do something shitty last night?”

“No… why do you ask?”

“I just don't remember going to bed.”

“Well, what's the last thing you remember?” He Tian asked.

Mo Guan Shan considered that, ripping open a pack of poptarts and offering one to He Tian and taking a bite of his own. He thought for a moment, talking around the mouthful of pastry.

“Smoking on the porch.”

He Tian nodded, accepting it. “We smoked, you went to bed. You didn't miss anything particularly interesting.”

“If you say so. Ready to go?”

He Tian sat up, swinging his legs off the couch and stretching his arms above his head.

“Let’s roll.”

-

He Tian drove. Not because they'd agreed on it, but because He Tian was faster and got to the keys first.

In the car, he dropped the half eaten poptart onto his lap. He looked down, reaching for it, and Mo Guan Shan had to grab the wheel, yanking it to the right before they swerved into oncoming traffic.

“Are you TRYING to get us killed?!” Mo Guan Shan demanded when He Tian pushed his hands away with a laugh.

“I mean… not actively.”

“You're awful.”

“I do what I can”

-

Besides Jian Yi, there was one other person in the library. She bounded up to Mo Guan Shan immediately, hugging him tightly. She was small, maybe a foot shorter than him. She had dark hair, cropped at her shoulders, and large, dark eyes. Mo Guan Shan patted her back uncomfortably and she released him with a pout.

“Who’s your friend?” She asked.

Before he could answer, He Tian extended his hand to her. “I’m He Tian, the new intern.”

She shook his hand, “Anna. It’s about time we had someone new around here. Maybe you’ll pay attention to me, unlike the rest of these buzzkills.”

“I wouldn't count on it..”

Anna smiled conspiratorially and asked, “Are you gay too?”

He Tian smiled back, shrugging.

Anna looked puzzled, glancing between the two of them. He Tian winked. Mo Guan Shan sighed.

Jian Yi cleared his throat, leaning against a shelf a few feet away and they all turned to look at him.

“Get to work, kids.”

Mo Guan Shan nodded a thanks and dragged He Tian to the break area as Anna retreated to her desk.

“Could you stop being a dick to my coworkers, please?”

“How many more coworkers do you have?”

“None, at the moment.”

“Then yes.”

-

They got to sorting books and He Tian said, “Anna’s kind of cute. You ever fuck her?”

Mo Guan Shan turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. “That is absolutely none of your fucking business.”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

Mo Guan Shan pushed the cart to He Tian. “Maybe you should do some of this work, intern.”

He Tian picked up a book, running his hand over the cover, tracing the sunken gold letters with his fingertips. “Nah, you’re doing great. I don’t want to spoil your rhythm.”

“Are seriously not going to do any work?” Mo Guan Shan asked, stopping the cart with his foot when He Tian shoved it back.

“I’m an unpaid intern. And, technically, I’m already working.”

Mo Guan Shan found he didn’t have an argument for that. “Fine. But, for my sake, can you at least pretend to give a shit?”

He Tian sighed like Mo Guan Shan was the unreasonable one here. They walked around slowly, straightening, organizing, putting shit away. Eventually, Mo Guan Shan asked, “So, what’s with the tattoos?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I didn’t think the church approved of tattoos.

He Tian snorted. “They also don’t approve of drinking, smoking, or swearing, homosexuality, haircuts, or wearing mixed fabric clothing.”

“So…” Mo Guan Shan prompted.

“SO, it’s not as black and white as all that.”

“Care to elaborate?” Mo Guan Shan asked, interest very much piqued.

“Sure, but not right now.”

Mo Guan Shan wanted to argue, to push him to continue, but thought better of it. Later it is. They worked in silence for awhile. That is, Mo Guan Shan worked in silence and He Tian followed him.

By the time lunch rolled around, He Tian was casually planning a murder/suicide pact with everyone in the building. How did Mo Guan Shan do this every day? How did ANYONE do this everyday without wanting to fling themselves off the nearest roof?

“What do you want for lunch?” Mo Guan Shan asked.

“Anything’s fine.”

“Hmm…”

They ordered Chinese with only one instance of “Well then YOU fucking order it.”

Mo Guan Shan met the delivery driver in the parking lot, having lost many rounds of rock, paper, scissors. He paid and tried to balance the food in a way that’d he’d be able to carry it all, walk, and open doors without dumping it all on the ground.

He hadn’t seen the man standing at the top of the stairs until the door was held open for him.

“Shit, thanks-”

Even with two of those obstacles out of the way, he dropped a container of rice. In an impressive display of reflexes, the man caught it before it hit the ground, placing it back on the pile with a grin.

“She Li…what are you doing here?”


	7. Chapter 7

“In town or at the library?” She Li asked.

Mo Guan Shan sat the food down on the concrete banister.

“Both.”

“Well, in town to see family for a few days. At the library to see you, of course.”

“Oh.” Mo Guan Shan responded dumbly.

She Li smiled again. “Aren't you happy to see me?” He asked, holding his arms out for a hug.

Mo Guan Shan returned the smile, somewhat self conscious, and stepped forward.

“Of course I am, you just surprised me.”

Mo Guan Shan took a step back and asked, “Do you want to come in and eat? There's plenty.”

She Li shook his head. “I'm headed to my parent’s place. I was hoping maybe you'd come have a drink with me tonight? It's been-”

She Li was cut off by the door opening again. He Tian zeroed in on Mo Guan Shan first, about to ask him just what the fuck was taking so long, when he saw She Li. His hair was a platinum blonde, almost silver. He was dressed in all black, dark circles under his eyes, like Johnny Cash on a drug binge.

Mo Guan Shan took a step back, clearing his throat.

“He Tian, this is She Li, he’s... an old friend.”

She Li held his hand out to He Tian. He took it.

“Nice to meet you, He Tian.”

Something about his smile made He Tian’s skin crawl. You know that feeling when you meet someone and immediately know you’re never going to get along?”

“Pleasure’s all mine.”

“Anyways…” Mo Guan Shan said, “She Li wanted to go get a drink and catch up tonight.”

“Oh, yeah?” He Tian asked, “That sounds fun, mind if I invite myself along?”

Mo Guan Shan raised an eyebrow. “Of course.” He turned to She Li “Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi will come too, i’m sure they’ll be happy to see you.”

“No. They won't. I was hoping we-”

He Tian pulled his phone from his pocket, swiping his finger over the screen.

“Yeah, hopes funny that way. Mo Guan Shan, we should probably get back before the food gets cold.”

Mo Guan Shan was looking between the two of them, confused. “Yeah, probably. She Li, I’ll text you with details, same number?”

“Same number.” She Li agreed, hugging Mo Guan Shan again, shooting He Tian a wink over his shoulder before pulling back. “I’ll see you boys tonight.” He said, turning and walking away.

On the way back to the library, Mo Guan Shan wanted to ask him what the hell that was about, but He Tian hurried them along and inside, helping Mo Guan Shan unload the food on the table.

“That only took fifteen hours.” Jian Yi said, unloading the food and passing out paper plates.

“Mo Guan Shan ran into an old friend.” He Tian explained, ignoring the glare from Mo Guan Shan as Jian Yi turned to him.

“You better not say what I think you’re going to say.”

“He’s in town for a few days…”

“And we’re going to go get some drinks tonight. You guys want to come?”

“Not at all, but we’re going to.”

“What’s this guy’s deal?” He Tian asked, surprised by Jian Yi’s anger.

“His deal is that he’s horrible.”

“Jesus, Jian Yi, it’s been almost ten years.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize there was a statute of limitations on being a crazy person.” Jian Yi said, grabbing his phone off the table, punching in a number, and stalking off.

“Thanks, asshole.”

He Tian laughed, “Somehow, I feel like this one isn’t my fault.”

-

The last few hours of work passed slowly. Mo Guan Shan refused to answer and of He Tian’s questions, eventually turning on him angrily, “Isn’t all that in my fucking file?!” He demanded. He Tian shook his head.

“Weirdly, no. Hence, the questions.”

“It’s none of your damn business.”

“See, you keep saying that, but it kind of is. Do I need to keep asking or will you just fucking tell me?”

Mo Guan Shan sighed, sitting down on a step stool in the aisle. “We were friends when we were younger, before I met Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi. Like Jian Yi said, he was just kind of crazy.”

“Crazy how?”

Mo Guan Shan shrugged, looking around at the shelves. “Nothing too bad, he would get in fights, make stupid, impulsive, decisions. Just stupid kid stuff. He kinda pulled me into it. If it wasn’t for Zhan Zhengxi and Jian Yi, it probably would have gotten much worse.”

He Tian nodded thoughtfully. He could hardly fault someone for being young and stupid. “Were you guys just friends, or…” He started, knowing something was missing.

“Just friends.” He answered quickly.

“Liar.”

Mo Guan Shan hesitated.

“There was a while there when he thought we should be more. I told him I was interested but, one night, he got a little… insistent.” He Tian raised his eyebrows and Mo Guan Shan shook his head. “Nothing happened. I just left with Jian Yi and we haven’t - hadn’t - talked since.”

“Is that why Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi hate him?”

“They never liked him and that just cemented it. I never got the full story but, apparently, Zhan Zhengxi fucked him up pretty bad after Jian Yi and I left.”

He Tian smiled. He was liking Zhan Zhengxi better and better.

“So, why are you going to hang out with him again? I feel like Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi are in the right here.”

Mo Guan Shan shrugged.“It’s been so long, I’m sure he’s changed. What’s the point in holding a grudge?”

He Tian rolled his eyes. “How big of you. Just because someone’s changed doesn’t mean they’ve changed for the better.”

“I thought you wanted my life to be more interesting? Doesn’t this qualify?”

“Don’t even begin to start that shit with me. I think you’re forgetting the ‘guardian’ part again. I’m supposed to keep you OUT of trouble.”

Mo Guan Shan snorted. “Great job, so far.”

He Tian looked at him for a minute. “Fine, but I reserve the right to punch him if necessary.”

“Define necessary.”

“We’re in a library, Mo Guan Shan, I’m sure there’s a dictionary in here somewhere.”


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes after six, Jian Yi locked the library doors and brushed past Mo Guan Shan and He Tian without a word. They watched him stalk across the parking lot and slam his car door behind him. Great.

“He seems kinda pissed.” Said He Tian.

“Yeah, he does. Thanks for that.”

“Oh, please. He would have found out regardless.”

Mo Guan Shan couldn't argue with that. Keeping secrets from Jian Yi was virtually impossible, and if he'd kept it from him he'd be mad in a whole different way. He wasn't about to admit He Tian was right, so he stayed quiet.

In the car, He Tian asked “you're being weird. Are you nervous or something?”

Mo Guan Shan looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He was having a hard time pinning down what he was feeling. For the last few hours something like anxiety, bordering on dread, had been building in his chest. Was it just spending time with She Li again? He Tian lit a cigarette and passed it to him, rolling down the window to let the smoke out.

Maybe it was Jian Yi being mad at him, or Zhan Zhengxi’s inevitable negativity towards it all. But there was something else there, wriggling around in the back of his mind. He Tian hadn't seemed to like him much. He didn't seem to like anything much, but he'd been downright rude.

“I don't know. A little.” He told him, taking a drag. He Tian didn't respond and Mo Guan Shan wondered why he'd asked.

They met Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi outside the bar. No one spoke. He Tian spotted She Li first, standing by the jukebox and flipping through songs. Jian Yi and He Tian made a beeline towards the bar. Zhan Zhengxi looked around for a table, and Mo Guan Shan went to She Li. He touched his arm lightly, not wanting to startle him. She Li turned, smiling like he'd picked the winning lottery numbers, and hugged him tightly.

They all met by the back door, opting to sit away from the bar, at Mo Guan Shan’s request. Despite the modest crowd, it felt too cramped, too loud.

They all pulled up chairs, She Li sitting between Jian Yi and Mo Guan Shan. Jian Yi was so visibly disgusted by him, He Tian was surprised he didn't burst into flames. Zhan Zhengxi seemed nearly indifferent, which seemed odd considering what Mo Guan Shan had said earlier.

Mo Guan Shan asked She Li what he'd been doing since he'd left town. He explained he'd been running a branch off of his father's distribution company. Zhan Zhengxi snorted a laugh at that but She Li ignored it.They went around the table, answering the same question with one or two words each.

She Li said “Jian Yi, Zhan Zhengxi, I see you're still together, that's great!” He sounded completely genuine, friendly even, but Jian Yi's expression didn't change. It was

Zhan Zhengxi said “isn't it just?”

He Tian had to admire She Li’s persistence in the face of such intense disdain.

“How about you, Mo Guan Shan? Seeing anyone these days? Last time we talked you mentioned something about a girl…”

Mo Guan Shan shifted in his seat as Jian Yi’s gaze shifted to him. “That’s been over for awhile.”

There was a glint in She Li’s eye when he said, “good to know.”

Mo Guan Shan’s heartbeat spiked and a flush snaked up the back of his neck. He Tian felt nervous tension roll off him like rough surf before a tsunami.

“And you, She Li?” He Tian asked loudly, drawing his attention away from Mo Guan Shan.

“Not at the moment, but I’m always on the lookout for something… interesting.”

Fifteen, maybe twenty, minutes passed like that. They went around the table, answering questions like the first day of kindergarten. She Li waited until Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi got bored and started their own conversation before speaking again.

“Do you have any plans this weekend, Mo Guan Shan?”

“Oh…um… not really.”

“I was thinking we could go get dinner, just me and you.”

He squeezed his shoulder and ran his fingers down Mo Guan Shan’s arm, wrapping his fingers around his wrist. He was doing this to get a reaction. Out of who, He Tian wasn’t sure, but it seemed to be working on everyone.

Mo Guan Shan froze, Zhan Zhengxi raised an eyebrow in an attempt to be seem indifferent, but his fingers tightened around his glass. Jian Yi - clearly the best of them- stood suddenly, nearly knocking his chair over and downing his drink in one go. “Mo Guan Shan, let’s go get some drinks.”

Looking around, Mo Guan Shan said “everyone already has drinks.”

He Tian and Zhan Zhengxi finish theirs like Jian Yi had. Mo Guan Shan looked puzzled, but followed Jian Yi to the bar. He Tian watched him go, wondering what was going through his head.

She Li sipped his vodka redbull. What a fucking douche.

-

“This is ridiculous, Mo Guan Shan.” Jian Yi shouted over the music.

“What do you mean?”

“Shut up, you know exactly what I mean. No one wants him here, not even you. Shit, I thought you were uncomfortable yesterday, but that was downright adorable compared to this. Let’s just get the guys and go. We never come here and he’ll be gone in a few days.”

“Jian Yi-”

“No. You were the bigger person, you let it all go and moved on. It’s over. Can we please fucking leave?”

“You’re overreacting.”

“And you’re going to regret ignoring me on this, just like you always do. I trust my gut feeling and wish you would do the same.”

“You’re more than welcome to leave, Jian Yi.” he snapped.

Jian Yi shook his head, in exasperation and confusion more than denial, and gestured for Jian Yi to lead them back to the table.

What the fuck is going on?

-

She Li grinned. It was predatory and aggressive and made He Tian want to yank his teeth out of his fucking skull.

Zhan Zhengxi watched them for a bit before clearing his throat and saying, “I bet you two could really use a cigarette.”

He Tian glanced in his direction and said, “He’s right.” and stood, waiting until She Li did the same and led him to the back door, closing it behind them, and pulling the cigarettes from his pocket.

She Li’s eyes widened. “Holy shit! I haven’t seen those in a long fucking time, can I have one?”

He Tian looked at him skeptically, pulling a blue one from the case and extending it to him.

“Can I have a red one?”

“I’m fresh out.”

“You’re lying.”

He Tian ignored him, lighting his own and extending the flame to She Li. He let He Tian light it, tilting his head back and blowing the smoke above their heads.

“What’s the fucking deal here?” He Tian asked.

She Li grinned. “Didn’t he tell you? We’re old friends.”

He Tian studied his face. He was missing something and it was infuriating. Something about this dude made him want to put at least a continent between them. Maybe he was being ridiculous, maybe he was so unfamiliar with humans these days he’d become sensitive to the assholes.

No. It was more than that. He could hear his heart, smell his sweat, see the tiniest dilation of his pupils or twitch of his eyes. He was either telling the truth, or he was a fantastic liar. Either way, something was wrong.

“What’s wrong, He Tian? Are you jealous? Do you think you’re protecting him from his dark past? Are you going to stand here and pretend you have any idea what you’re fucking doing?”

He Tian’s blood ran cold.

She Li continued. “Honestly, I don’t even know how you got this gig, you can’t even take care of yourself, much less some fucked up kid.”

“I don't know what the fuck you're talking about.” He lied.

The man smirked, taking a step forward. He Tian instinctively stepped back, his head spinning, his brain trying to reject what he was hearing.

His back hit the wall and She Li closed the distance between them, dropping his half-smoked cigarette and placing his hand on He Tian’s neck. His skin felt like he’d just pulled it from the fire.

“I’m disappointed in you, He Tian. You used to be so sharp, so clever, but look at you now. You’re soft, weak, pathetic. What happened?”

He Tian stared into his eyes, desperately hoping he wouldn't find what he knew was there.

“Do you get it now?” She Li asked.

“You can't be here.” He whispered, knowing he did, in fact, sound pathetic.

“Sure I can, it’s not like you're going to do anything about it, angel. Tell your bosses and you'll be pulled off the case. Tell your little friends and they'll think you’re crazy.”

“Why are you doing this?” He Tian asked through clenched teeth, trying to keep his composure, fists clenched at his sides.

She Li leaned in, whispering in his ear. “Because you fucked me over, because what you did really hurt, because FUCK you, that’s why.”

“How did you do this? How are you here?” He Tian asked.

“Don't worry about that. Worry about your little boyfriend. He's not so sure about you, but I could get him in my bed in an hour.

“Stay the fuck away from him.” He Tian growled.

She Li smiled. “Or what?”

He Tian planted a first into his solar plexus, bringing a knee up to connect with his nose as he doubled over and shoving him to the ground and planted an especially brutal kick to his lower ribs.

Shr Li curled up in a small ball of pain and surpise.

The door swung open and Zhan Zhengxi stepped outside, taking in the scene. She Li bleeding on the ground, He Tian standing above him.

He Tian shrugged, She Li laughed.

Zhan Zhengxi dragged He Tian through the bar. Jian Yi and Mo Guan Shan were already waiting outside by the front door.

Jian Yi asked “where's She Li.”

Zhan Zhengxi answered, “He was talking to someone outside. He seemed pretty preoccupied, we thought it'd be best to leave him to it.”

Flawless.

Jian Yi nodded, relieved, holding his hand out to his boyfriend. They all turned their attention to Mo Guan Shan. He was staring at the ground, no indication that he'd even heard the conversation.

“Maybe he should come back to our place.” Jian Yi suggested.

He Tian nodded, pickpocketing Mo Guan Shan and wrapping his fingers around his keys.

“Is it alright if I come too?” He Tian asked.

Jian Yi said “I thought that went without saying.”

He Tian suppressed a smile.

“I'll go back to his apartment and get clothes for work tomorrow, text me your address.”

“It's Friday.” Zhan Zhengxi told him.

“Alright…”

“You guys don't work tomorrow.”

“Oh… that's good news. I'll go get weekend things then.”

Zhan Zhengxi and Jian Yi exchanged a look, both shrugging, agreeing they'd get Mo Guan Shan back to their place text He Tian the address.

-

He Tian watched Jian Yi's car disappear around the corner before pulling out of the lot, plugging his phone into the auxiliary cord and heading on the opposite direction of Mo Guan Shan’s place. He drove through the neighborhoods until the houses became few and far between.

Reaching a peak with a beautiful view of the city and far enough from people that he wouldn't bother anyone, he shifted the car into park, and stepped out, wrapping his sweatshirt tightly around himself to block the wind chill.

This is going to be horrible, isn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

He Tian sat on the hood of the car, smoking and flexing the fingers of his right hand. They ached with his heartbeat. His knuckles were swollen like he'd punched through a wall. Unfortunately, it's not that easy to punch holes in people. That would’ve been fun.

His phone chimed and he leaned back to dig it out of the pocket of his jeans. It was a from Mo Guan Shan, a map link for the address.

He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, As much as he didn’t want to, he turned the last few hours around in his head. This is dangerous. So fucking dangerous, and he had absolutely no idea how it was happening or what to do about it.

He backed out of Mo Guan Shan’s text, pulling up the one from last night. Something wasn’t quite right here. He’d gotten the text almost immediately last night and that didn’t seem like a big deal compared to this.

Do they not know? That seemed unlikely. Maybe they just don’t care. Maybe he’d burned a few too many bridges, pissed a few too many people off. Maybe they’ve decided he was a lost cause. No, that didn’t make sense either. If that was it, he’d be booted from the program and end up right back where he started and wouldn’t that be fucking ironic?

He should get help. Call upstairs and get someone with more - or any - experienced to come fix this. But that would be risking exactly what he was afraid of- getting kicked off the case. If he fucks this up he won’t get another chance.

Let’s say, hypothetically, he didn’t tell them. Maybe he could put this down quickly and quietly and no one would be the wiser. Yeah, and maybe they’ll hire Banksy to repaint the Sistine Chapel. So what the fuck is he supposed to do? Not for the first time did he wish he knew an exorcist or two. Hell, he’d settle for an amature. He’d check Craigslist.

Eventually, he conceded he couldn’t stay there all night. He finished the cigarette, flicking the butt towards the city lights, watching it sail away. Fuck you, nature.

Ten minutes later, He Tian let himself into the dark apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. He searched through Mo Guan Shan’s things, grabbing a few shirts, a pair of jeans, socks, boxers, toothpaste, and a toothbrush. Is this based on a points system? This is pretty angelic, right?

Why had Mo Guan Shan been so weird at the end there?had he had more to drink more than He Tian realized? They weren’t there for long. He was probably just tired, it’d been a weird few days. He hadn’t eaten much that afternoon, maybe it was a low blood sugar thing.

Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi’s place wasn’t far, just a few miles south. As he drove he tried to figure out what he was going to say to Zhan Zhengxi and wondered if he’d told the others what happened at the bar and how they’d react.

Pulling up in front of the house he grabbed both his and Mo Guan Shan’s bags from the backseat and got out of the car. He was halfway up the stairs to the porch, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Zhan Zhengxi sitting on the top step smoking.

“Fucking hell, you scared the shit out of me.” He said, pulling his cigarettes from his pocket and joining him.

“So, what the fuck was that all about?” Zhan Zhengxi asked without so much as a greeting.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t fuck with me”

He Tian dropped the bags and settled in next to him. “We just got into a bit of an argument.”

“Kicking someone’s ass doesn’t count as an argument.”

“I would hardly call that an ass-kicking. Plus, I heard you did the same thing once.”

“I sure did. But I’d known him for longer than six hours at the time.”

“Did you need to, though?”

Zhan Zhengxi considered that, frowning and clicking his tongue ring against his teeth absentmindedly. “Good point.”

“Exactly.”

“What did he do that pissed you off so much?”

For a fleeting moment, He Tian considered telling him the truth, if only to see the look on his face, but checked the impulse.

“Not a thing, the mood just struck me and he happened to be nearby.”

Zhan Zhengxi snorted a laugh. “He brings that out in people.”

“Did you tell the others?”

Zhan Zhengxi shook his head, taking a drag of his cigarette and slowly exhaling the smoke through his nostrils.

“Nah, I figured I’d let you do it. Or not. I don’t particularly care either way.”

“Thanks. Is Mo Guan Shan alright?”

“Yeah, he seems to be feeling better, He gets like that sometimes. That’s why I came to get you when I did, to send you both home.”

The door opened before He Tian could ask him to elaborate on that and Jian Yi poked his head out to look at them.

“What the fuck are you guys doing? It’s cold as hell.”

He Tian held up his cigarette by way of explanation. Jian Yi rolled his eyes and did the ‘get along with it’ motion, closing the door behind him. They stubbed the cigarettes out and followed him inside.

Zhan Zhengxi followed Jian Yi into the kitchen. He Toan found Mo Guan Shan in the living room, sitting on the couch, leaning against the armrest with his long legs stretched out in front of him.

He Tian walked over, nudging Mo Guan Shan’s foot with his knee, prompting him to move. He pulled his legs up, making room, and He Tian plopped down next to him.

“Feelin’ better?” He Tian asked. 

Mo Guan Shan nodded his head from side to side, letting his phone fall from his fingers into his lap. He was still a little pale, his eyes a little glassy. “I’m fine, just got a little dizzy, but I’ve got a drink at pizza’s on the way so things are looking up.”

Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi joined them, passing out drinks and settling onto the couch across from them, Jian Yi’s legs across Zhan Zhengxi’s lap, flipping through channels for something to watch and settling on some reality show He Tian had never heard of.

The shot the shit for a few minutes, avoiding the elephant in the room. Eventually, Jian Yi asked, “Are you going to see him again, Mo Guan Shan?”

Mo Guan Shan hesitated, taking a drink. “We’re going to get dinner tomorrow night.”

Before he could stop himself, He Tian said “I don’t think you should see him again.”

Jian Yi groaned.

Zhan Zhengxi laughed.

Mo Guan Shan raised his eyebrows.

The doorbell rang and Jian Yi jumped to his feet, dragging a smirking Zhan Zhengxi out of the room.

“Excuse me?” Mo Guan Shan asked, face blank.

“I don’t want you to see him again.” He Tian said.

“What, are you my fucking boyfriend now? You don’t get a say in what I do or who I see.”

“I’m looking out for your best interests. That’s kind of the whole fucking point here.” He Tian said, shifting in his seat to face Mo Guan Shan. “He’s so clearly terrible, you don’t need to be around someone like that.”

“Yeah. I’ll take that under advisement.”

He Tian leaned forward, placing his hand on Mo Guan Shan’s shoe and toying with the dirty laces, eyes hard, and whispering harshly.

“What you should take under advisement is that I can and will rip out his fucking spine if he so much as touches you again.”

Mo Guan Shan blinked at him, surprised, groping for a response when Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi came back with the box of pizza and a few plates.

“My vote goes to laminectomy.” said Zhan Zhengxi. Jian Yi smacked his arm lightly and started passing out food.

“So,” Jian Yi asked after a few minutes of everyone stuffing their faces to avoid conversating. “Are we going to talk about this?”

“The apparent democracy that is my social life?” Mo Guan Shan asked. “No. We are not.”

“Damn, Mo Guan Shan,” said Zhan Zhengxi, learn from your own fuckin’ mistakes here. Three against one say you’re being an idiot.”

“And one against three says it’s not your fucking business.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to change the chapter situation. There will be more!


End file.
